


Always Be

by axiumin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: Yixing promised you long ago that you would always be together. He’s a man of his word.





	Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request: Hello, so there seems to be a lack of Yixing scenarios in the world which is really depressing, so I was wondering if you would be willing to make one about him. Maybe like a domestic life thing or something just super fluffy Maybe even like a wedding scenario. I’m cool with anything. Thank you!!
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

Eight o’clock.

You huffed and looked around, squinting against the bright morning sun. If he didn’t hurry up, you’d be late for class!

Just as you were about to give up, you heard the tell-tale sound of shoes against pavement. You turned to see Yixing running down the street, hand cradled against his chest. He gradually slowed to a stop in front of you.

“Yah, you’re late, Yixing!” you scolded.

Yixing took a moment to catch his breath before straightening, a sweet smile on his face. He offered the hand he had been holding to his chest, and you saw a single pink flower, somewhat ruffled from his running but otherwise perfectly lovely.

“Sorry about that, Y/N,” Yixing said lightly. “I just saw this flower on my way to meet you, and I knew I had to pick it for you. But it was in someone’s garden, so then I had to knock on the door and explain why I wanted this flower. The lady who lived there was very kind, though. She even cut the stem for me!”

Any frustration you’d felt melted away instantly. Of course Yixing would only be late because he was doing something sweet and thoughtful. How could you have expected anything else from him?

“It’s lovely,” you murmured, mollified.

“Almost as lovely as you.” He chuckled at your obvious change of mood and carefully tucked the flower behind your ear, letting his fingers brush against your cheek. When he pulled away, he smiled at you, sweet and dimpled, and really, it was no wonder half of your high school had a crush on him. You certainly weren’t an exception.

Yixing glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows.

“We should really get going if we don’t want to be late for class.” You grimaced. You and Yixing shared your first class of the day, which would have been a lot better if you hadn’t had the most cantankerous and no-nonsense teacher in the entire school. The two of you hardly risked even a whispered comment during class, lest you end up with a detention.

That’s why you and Yixing had decided to meet up each morning before school to walk together. At first, the morning walks were shy and a bit awkward with the newness of your relationship. But there was something simple and steadying about walking the familiar path to school, so it didn’t take long for you two to slip into an easy back-and-forth full of laughter, shy smiles, and the precious feeling that you two were the only people in the world. Now, after months of these morning walks, you couldn’t imagine starting your day without your morning routine with him.

“And then when our teacher was trying to go over the reading we’d been assigned for homework, one of my classmates kept asking why it was so important that curtains were specifically described as being blue. He insisted that it had to be important since it was mentioned, so we ended up having to discuss the symbolism of blue for almost ten minutes. I thought half the class was going to riot,” Yixing narrated, his eyes downright _sparkling_.

You just watched him as he spoke, soaking in everything from the way he gestured to the gentle cadence of his voice. For an overwhelming moment, you wished you could just make a snapshot of this moment to keep in your memory: just you, Yixing, and a beautiful morning with no worries beyond a math quiz.

“Yixing,” you interrupted, the words bubbling up without your permission. Yixing stopped mid-sentence and blinked at you, curious. “Do you think things will always be like this? I just don’t think I want these mornings with you to ever end.”

You blushed at your own words, feeling silly and sentimental, but Yixing just fixed you with his lovely smile and rubbed a thumb across the back of your hand.

“They don’t have to end, Y/N. We’ll always be together.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

*

The church’s bell chimed twelve times, announcing noon.

The sun shone high in the sky, casting light and warmth to the world below. It was, in all respects, a beautiful day. The garden teemed with lively people, gathered in a show of unity and love; a light breeze ruffled chiffon and silk and stirred up the scent of delectable foods; and all around was the music of laughter, light chatter, and the soft notes of a piano.

It was the perfect day to marry your best friend.

Yixing was breathtakingly handsome. His face was radiant with joy, his dimples on full display, and the well-tailored tuxedo he wore made him look even more dashing than usual. You openly watched him talk with his parents and friends, letting your love and happiness swell in your chest. One of your guests— a distant cousin, you remembered— came by to offer her congratulations.

“You really are such a lovely couple,” she gushed, face kind and open. “And you seem just so happy together.”

“We really are happy.” You tore your eyes away from your husband— husband!— long enough to smile at her. “Truly happy. Thank you for your kind words.”

The reception, a lovely affair held outside in deference to the balmy spring day, had only just begun, but you were already torn. A part of you never wanted this moment, this incandescent bliss, to end. Another part of you couldn’t wait to get Yixing alone so you could hide him away from the world and keep him for yourself, if only for a short time.

You weaved your way through the crowd to Yixing, who was talking animatedly with Junmyeon now, announcing your presence by tucking your hand in the crook of his elbow. Yixing turned to you, his face brightening when he saw you.

“Mr. Zhang,” you greeted, aiming for coy and ending up with giddy excitement. Yixing chuckled, bringing a hand up to gently brush against the corners of your smile.

“Mrs. Zhang,” he greeted in return, eyes sparkling in that way you loved.

You were sorely tempted to kiss him, and you very well would have if you hadn’t suddenly remembered that you had interrupted Yixing’s conversation. You blinked and turned to Junmyeon, blushing faintly when you saw the wide smile on his face.

“Ah, sorry,” you apologized sheepishly. Junmyeon waved away your apology.

“By all means, I’m the one who should apologize for monopolizing your husband’s time,” he replied smoothly, face warm and amused.

You shook your head fervently.

“No, not at all, Junmyeon. We’re both so grateful that you came all the way out here to be here for the wedding. Aren’t you preparing for a new musical? How’s that coming along?”

The three of you fell into easy conversation together, occasionally joined by Yixing’s seven other brothers as they flitted about the party. There was laughter and re-told stories, and you could tell just how much it meant to Yixing that he could have his entire family here. For a moment, you wondered if he wished this day would never end, just as you had earlier.

Soon, the conversation gave way to announcements and speeches, and then it was time for your first dance with Yixing. The two of you took your place at the center of the dance floor, fingers interlaced. His other hand was at your waist, large and warm, and your hand was on his shoulder, curling your fingers into the fabric of his suit jacket.

The first soft strains of music began, and you swore it was as if the world melted away, leaving just the two of you. Yixing watched you, gaze soft and deep as you moved in perfect, fluid synchrony. It was all you could do to stare back at him and hope that he could see your emotions on your face because you were sure you didn’t have the words for what you felt in that moment.

He twirled you, the skirts of your dress fanning out and gathering back around your legs with the soft hush of heavy fabric. Yixing held onto the hand he had used to guide you, pressing a kiss to your hand. His lips brushed against the wedding band on your finger, sending a spark up your arm and setting off a flutter of butterflies in your stomach.

“I’m so in love with you,” he whispered, lips still brushing against your fingers. “I don’t want this feeling to ever end.”

You smiled, remembering the promise you’d made so long ago.

“It won’t ever end. We’ll always be together.”

*

It was four o’clock in the afternoon.

Golden sunlight spilled into your home, the warm glow providing the perfect accompaniment to the laughter and chatter of your family. You were content to watch over your sons, now grown, as they joked and caught up on their lives. It was hard sometimes, knowing that you had done your part and your children were now finding their own paths. But when you saw the fine men they had grown into, you felt a swell of pride.

“How did you do it? Raise such a beautiful family, that is.” You turned to see your daughter-in-law, a hand resting on the swell of her belly. She was due soon, and that was another source of pride and excitement for you.

You smiled, turning back in time to see your husband throw his head back and laugh at something your boys said.

“I didn’t do it alone,” you replied.

It wasn’t always an easy, sure thing, especially at the beginning. There were stretches of time when Yixing would have to be away, and you would be left by yourself, raising a child with no real knowledge of how to be a perfect parent.

But you were never completely alone, Yixing doing his best despite his demanding schedule to be present in his children’s lives. Things got easier with time, and for all of the times when you were uncertain or afraid, there were so many more happy memories. You understood now that there was no such thing as a perfect parent or a perfect family, but when you thought about the unconditional love and support you had with yours, you thought you got pretty damn close.

Later, when it was once again just you and Yixing in your home, you told him as much.

“Well, how could our children be anything other than amazing when they had you?” Yixing asked, smiling. Your heart skipped a beat; he was still so handsome with his laugh lines and his graying hair.

You scoffed, but you were smiling, too.

“Please, Yixing. I see so much of you in our sons it isn’t even funny. I’m honestly surprised they don’t talk about balance with the way you— _hey_!” You yelped and giggled when Yixing scooped you up and began carrying you to your room. “Put me down! I swear, you’re going to pull a muscle, Yixing.”

“Nonsense,” Yixing chuckled. “My balance is too good for that.”

You were set into another fit of giggles when Yixing dropped you gently on the bed and crawled beside you to wrap his arms around you and nuzzle his face into the sensitive skin of your neck. Once more, you were struck by just how much you loved this man.

“Yixing.” Suddenly, you were feeling sentimental, almost wistful.

“Hmm?”

“I’m so glad we went through all of this together. Everything— even the hard times. They were well worth it.

“Of course they were worth it, my love. But why do you talk as if we’re coming to the end of something? We still have so much time ahead of us.” A small smile played at his lips. “After all, we’ll always be together.”

*

The clock on your side table read eight o’clock.

The vitality of your youth had long left you, but you didn’t mind too much. You both tried to stay active, often going on walks or tending your garden together during the day. Your evenings these days were spent relaxing with your husband, enjoying the peace your twilight years. Now, you sat pressed close together on your plush sofa, simply enjoying the slow evening and the music playing softly from the radio.

Beside you, Yixing perked up, closed his book, and moved to rise from the couch. You looked up from your own reading, puzzled.

“Yixing?”

He didn’t answer, just smiled and extended a hand. You took it without hesitation, and he helped you to your feet.

“What’s this all about?” you asked, small smile playing at your lips.

“Just listen,” he said softly.

You did just that. The soft strains of background music became more distinct, taking shape until you recognized the song. It was the same song you and Yixing danced to at your wedding. Yixing was watching your face and grinned, bright and lovely as always, when he saw the recognition there.

“Will you dance with me?” he asked.

“Always.”

Your hands found each other just as they had so many years ago, fingers interlacing, his hand resting on your waist and your hand on his shoulder. The two of you swayed together, and for a moment, you closed your eyes and felt as if you were in your twenties again. When you opened them, you saw the face of the man you love, aged and wrinkled, but just as handsome as ever. It warmed your heart to know that he never lost that mischievous sparkle in his eyes, even after so many years of life.

“What are you thinking about?” Yixing whispered.

You took his hand and pressed your lips to the wedding band on his finger.

“I was thinking about the promises we’ve made to each other over the years. I don’t think we ever broke any of them.”

Yixing hummed, considering.

“You know, we’re both people of our word. It makes sense that we’d keep all of our promises, don’t you think?”

He twirled you then, a slow and gentle movement compared to the dizzying, joyful dances of your youth. But you giggled all the same, feeling the familiar thrill of love and joy you always experienced when you danced with Yixing.

The song ended and the two of you came to a rest in the middle of your living room, still holding each other close.

“You also promised that we’d always be together,” you reminded him after you’d caught your breath. Yixing nodded.

“I did. We’re still keeping that promise, too.”

That was true. Looking back at your life, Yixing had been with you every step of the way. If there was one truth you held in your heart, it was that it would always stay that way.

*

The antique clock struck midnight, its chimes echoing in your empty home.

You shifted in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position for your aching joints— the struggles of old age, you mused. Your side of the bed was the only one occupied these days, the other side perfectly made as if waiting for its inhabitant to return home from a long trip, just like in your youth.

Now, though, you knew that Yixing wouldn’t be coming home. Your children and grandchildren visited often these days. Your oldest son kept insisting that you move in with him, if only so that you wouldn’t have to be alone. But you weren’t concerned about that, not really.

It had been a long, fruitful life for you, and you weren’t too humble to acknowledge how years of hard work had paid off. You had married the best man you ever knew, raised a wonderful family, and chased every dream you had along the way. Now, you could feel the satisfied sort of tiredness that came from a long, fulfilling day of work.

That’s really what this was now— the end of a good, long day.

You shifted on your mattress again, reaching a hand out to the side that would always be Yixing’s. He had left before you, but you felt as if he were still with you, forever keeping the promise you’d made to each other as children.

Your eyelids grew heavy with that weariness that seemed to have followed you around these last days, resting on your shoulder like a warm, heavy blanket, coaxing you to rest. You weren’t afraid of what came after the sleep; you already knew what awaited you.

As Yixing said, you two would always be together.

The sleep beckoned you, and you went easily, eager to see your favorite dimpled smile and sparkling eyes.


End file.
